


Jocelyn? Jocelyn.

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!, Free! Twitter
Genre: 7000 steps, Fisting, High School, Other, Reader Insert, Twitter, free!dom fic????, hAPPY FUCKING BDAY JOCELYN I HOPE UR PROUD, jocelyn - the fandom, this doesn't even have a proper ending but it's like 3am and I'm Very done rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn x Reader. What more is there to say?¿?¿<br/>contains: fisting & memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocelyn? Jocelyn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@nitoriluvr69 on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40nitoriluvr69+on+twitter).



> I cried writing this I hope ur happy  
> happy fucking birthday jocelyn u hecking meme

Your name is (your name) and it's your first day of school and You are very nervous. You have (colour) hair with neon pink highlights and (colour) eyes. You're 16 years old and The newest student at Twitter's Peak Academy. You hope that the talented people here will accept you for your Mary-sue, self-insert, pointless, talentless self. you swallow hard as yiu walk up the very inexplicaby long staircase up to the entrance of ur brand new high school.  
You stand there awkwardly in front of the door for a while, exausted from the steps, but also nervous. You, as many other Mary-sue self-insert protags, are very shy that the students will judge ya for your bland personality and general ordinary-ness. As Youre finally working up the courage to actually open the door, somebody opens it from the inside and ut smacks you in the face, causing u to do a barrell roll down all 7,000 steps.  
"SORRY!!" The melodic, dreamy voice of the perpetrator who knocked you down the stairs shouts at the top of their lungs.  
You sit up, brushing dirt off of your dark purple crop top and black booty shorts, adjusting your dark (colour) (length) hair with neon highlights to be covering your face at the exact angle it was at before. Your face sting and you can feel cuts and bruises forming all along your exposed arms and legs. Just as you're thinking that you're far too crippled to climb the 7 thousands steps again, uou hear the angelic-voiced person from before rushing down the stairs to help.  
Tears form in your (colour) eyes as u watch them fly down the stairs to ur rescue. They are your prince charming. The one you've always been waiting for.  
"Are you alright?" the voice huffs. As they arrive, panting, at the bottom of the stairs. You look up, mesmerized by their long, dark hair, and stunningly beautiful glasses. You'r eyes sparkle as they extend a hand to help you stand up.  
"H-hi, I'm (your name)...." You say softly, butterflies in your stomach as your hands touch. "I'm new here.... Arigatou for helping me... W-what's your name by the way?@  
"Jocelyn." they reply cooly, turning away to check something on their phone. "Though," Jocelyn adds, glancing back at youe, locking their phone and pocketing it. "Some call me," they turn to look at youin the ryes, causing you to blush "Nitoriluvr69."  
'jocelyn/nitoriluvr69...' You think to myself, giving the names some thought. 'very pretty name.s..'        
As the two of you make our trek back up the stairs together, Jocelyn tells you about the social order here at twitter's Peak.  
"So first of all, that redhead kid? Momo? Stay away from him if you wanna avoid memes and shit. Well, I guess u shouldn't be near ME if you wanna avoid memes either though..." they sigh, shaking their head."Never mind that, let's start with some basics. You see, I, Jocelyn, am the leader of the Fisting Cult, and Meme Clam here at twitters peak." they state matter-of-factly. "Youve gotta be a real memer to join those." they wrinkle their noise. "Or, maybe you've just gotta typo and love fisting???¿¿? Heck if I actyally know."  
You admire their grand confidence and decisciveness, wishing you were not shy and full of anxiery. "Cool..."  
"Do you like fisting, (your name-kun)?"  
"Fisting?" you think aloud. You're unsure of what fusting is, but you have an idea that makes your face turn red. "I've never tried it..."  
The gorgeous nitoriluvr69 stops in their tracka, spinning around to face you. Their previously bright eyes have turned a dark colour, as they grab you by the collar of your shirt. "Would you like to?"  
You shiver as you feel their breath very close to ur face. You are thankful for the many stairs in this moment, as the top is a good mile away, and bo one will see thus.  
Jocelyn chuckles a soft, unstable-but-actually-quite-attractive kind of chuckle, tcausing your heart to flutter, and then next thing you know, whOOSH THERE GOES THEIR FIST UP UR ASS.  
You moan, losing your balence and falling adown onto the cement stairs, but jocelyn pulls out and catches you in their big bara arms before you can fall for real.  
"Welcome to the fisting cult." they whisper, winking.

When the two of you arrive at the top of the staircase, everything in your body is sore. Between all that tumbling, fisting, and climbing, you're practically beat. And you haven't even gone to a single class yet!  
As you enter the cafeteria, jocelyn tells u all about the groups here. The free! section if the cafeteria mingles a lot but theres still a few sections. There's a group who constantly brings back shrek, there's the serious rpers, the AU people, the rinharu enthousiasts, etc. You sit with the  meme dream team, which jocelyn happens to also be part of. Their numbers are getting scarce lately as many are going off and getting new titles elsewhere.  
"Wow..." you sigh, exausted from all this knowledge being crammed into your tiny brain. (keeping in Mind you still haven't attended a single class). "Whats next, the ass eating clan!?"  
"Actually," momoluvr69, one of the members of the Dream Team points over to a table across the room. "That's right over there."   
You swear you almost pass out.


End file.
